Past, present and future
by Cherry B
Summary: Fate grants Lucius the chance to live again after Ivy's medicine isn't enough, but the price to heal a soul causes the breaking of hearts as past meets present. LuciusOC
1. Outsiders

**Past, present and future**

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the film 'The Village', nor own the creations of characters written by M. Night Shyamalan in association with Blinding Edge and Touch Stone pictures, except the character of Jessica Summers… so don't sue. Names have been given to other village characters that have not been divulged in order to give them a sense community positionin the story._

_Thoughts are in Italics,_

_Please read and review,_

_Rated R for later chapters (scenes of a sexual nature and possible violence),_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter one – Outsiders

The medicine hadn't been enough. Mr Edward Walker had have hoped it was enough but it just wasn't, not tonight. He'd watched his treasured daughter, confused in two worlds try to save the young man she loved but it was dismal. Lucius' wounds were only slowly healing. Victor the doctor had used the strange medicine and it was now a matter of time. The doctor was expecting at least a little stirring from the young man but Lucius slept still like a shadow, one whose breath was singing the tune of death.

"I have to get more help."

"Mr Walker please, we've gone through this already, we've talked with the elders. It was only fate that your daughter is blind and she did not see 'them'. She still really doesn't know and that's good thing. We thought Lucius and Ivy would be the ones to carry on the stories, but not… yet, not now. The boy barely moves…maybe, maybe it's his time."

"No, no God d-"

Edward released his clenched fist and took a breath, expelling his curse words, though silence. He knew it wasn't proper in the village, his village.

"I'm sorry Victor, but as I've said, the incident is a crime, a crime I tell you. I have to…." The second part of the sentence was full of heartache.

Victor looked wide eyed. "What? No, you can't, how? But?"

Edward walked over to the other side of the room, his own face shying away from the cool candlelight. The doctor moved over to the corner of the room, his heart skipping in worry.

"I'll leave tonight, no one will see me, and anyone on 'duty' will not need to know I'm out, it will make it look more, well, real."

"Seriously Edward, who will you talk to? This may kill us all, our world."

Edward took a long hard look at the doctor. "I think I can find help…I think I can find someone."

"Who?"

"Just trust me Victor, please, I owe it to Lucius."

The doctor gave him a fretful look before he took off his glasses and rubbed the glass panels with a clean white handkerchief before he mumbled.

"Ok, Mr Walker, ok, I trust you, but what if something goes wrong? What shall we do?"

"Nothing will go wrong. I'll leave tonight as I say under the cover of darkness and be back. My wife won't know as I'll leave as she dreams, you, you can help me with that?"

"Mr Walker?"

"Just something easy going to make her sleep peacefully doctor, you understand?"

"I pray this works Mr Walker, or else!"

"Or else what? We all go to hell for committing to the village for letting an innocent die from murder in our own community? I'd rather take my chances; I have my name at least…out there."

* * *

The forest had never scarred Edward Walker, but tonight as strange chill wandered down his spin he was beginning to wonder if what he was doing was a good thing. The locked trunk that he kept in his house wasn't the only trunk that lived in the Walker house hold. The trunk that was secret had been just for this kind of 'emergency'. A set of modern day clothes; a pair of demin jeans, a flannel shirt and tee shirt, just in case. He had on his shoulder his rucksack and inside a loose pouch that held money, something that the village had no need for. It was time for him to help the village in more ways than one and first and fore most helping Lucius Hunt for the sake of his beautiful daughter.

The not so familiar gravel path fell under his feet, his head only spinning back into the woods for a distant noise; his imagination of their beast or perhaps worse, his friends and family.

Coming to the fake wall he hoisted himself up with graceful ease that he realized must have come from all the hard labor that the village folk had to do in order to survive.

The dark road felt eerie in his opinion and the only comforting thing was the fact no one was about and no noises could be heard. He quickly made haste down the tarmac and headed back into his dark violent world, wondering still if his idea had been wise.

* * *

"Edward my love, I've been asleep longer than you honey and you're up and about?"

"Things to do, jobs to be done."

The household of the Walker family was frantic with the arrival of Kitty and her husband, not to mention the laughter of Kitty's three other sisters and their children.

Ivy was not down stairs, choosing only to lie on her goose pillow and white linen, her salty tears drenching the bed for fear for the man she loved.

"Breakfast is served everyone." Mrs Walker bellowed as she made her way to magnificent oak table, carved in beautiful elaborate designs.

"No we must eat fast my love, I want to call an elders meeting then a village meeting as soon as I can."

"Why Edward?"

"I just need to is all."

"Father, you don't look so good, did you sleep okay?" Kitty chirped.

"I have things on my mind, is all?"

"Those we do not speak of?" Rose, the eldest daughter asked, covering her nearest child's ears with her hands.

"I will speak at the meeting." Edward spoke and left the table, leaving the house.

* * *

"Who on earth is that at this time of the morn?" Mrs Walker asked mainly to herself as she left her seat to answer the door.

"Pardon me Mrs Walker, but is Mr Walker in?" a voice asked in panic.

"No, why sweetie why?"

"There's a beast in the forest." The young teenager cried. "I finished my shift on look out and saw it on the top on the hill, over looking the valley. It may be town folk."

By this time the rest of the family had heard the conversation and were panicking.

"Child I'll hear no nonsense. Was it a beast or a town folk?"

"Both ma'm!"

Mrs Walker grabbed the child and shut the door, before looking up the stairs at the form of her most treasured.

"No, let me signal the bell Mrs Walker. I have to warn everyone to hide."

Ivy tried to make her way down the stairs.

"Where do you think your going Ivy?" Kitty asked.

"To Lucius, he needs me, he'll be caught by the town folk, he's easy pray, and I won't let him go alone."

Kitty dashed up the stairs only to drag Ivy down with the help of her reluctant husband.

"Everyone to the trapdoor!" She hollered.

* * *

Edward heard the bell and panicked. He rushed from August Nicholson's house and into the fresh air. His eyes darted to the sound of the bell and knew it was her, it couldn't be any other.

After a couple of minutes without listening to August telling him to hide, Edward relaxed and calmly told his friend to return to his house without letting him get a reply.

"What is this all about Edward?"

"I just thought...nothing, it's nothing." Have a good day August and let everyone you see know its okay."

* * *

The ritual evening meal came about as usual, the party slightly somber with the recent death of Neab with only the elders knowing the true circumstances of his death.

With the Summer still blooming the land was still hot, but the night cooled for dusk. Potatoes, chicken, bread and vegetables made its way around the table.

Talk eventually crept up with the children of the village joking and laughing. It soon became the time of the adults to speak.

"Why did you cancel the meeting Edward?" August called over the table.

"There was no need for it."

"Are you sure?" Victor asked worriedly.

"Well, I guess we should have a meeting later this evening, to discuss any problems or confessions from anyone."

"We'd like to hear about what you and Charlie talked about, the beast perhaps?"

Edward saw the look in August's eyes and knew that the man wasn't happy.

A few gasps echoed around the table and Edward moved his head to the direction. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard Vivian curse.

Riding down from the hill over looking the valley, a black cloaked figure on a white beast rode closer at an amazing speed.

"It's the beast, the beast!" Charlie cried, causing the younger generations to leave the table, so falling over the bench in a frantic frenzy.

"Wait children, wait!" Edward called, his eyes remaining on the figure.

"Is it not town folk?" Someone called.

"Edward?" Victor asked in a strained hush.

"Everyone settle down, please!"

The figure came closer and slowed down.

"It's a horse Edward, a person on a horse, what on earth do you know?" Asked Robert Percy.

"What's a horse?" A small child asked those closest to it.

The village formed a semi circle, awaiting the visitor as it came forward. Some of the smallest children cried as they saw the size of the beast, others looked in wonder and fear.

"Rider? What is your purpose?" August asked with an authorised tone.

The person gracefully dropped from the white horse and uncovered her identity.

The village looked on with shocked as they firstly discovered the rider was female; secondly she had the lightest blond hair many had ever seen. The elders women recognized the colour from their past.

"I'm looking for Mr Walker, Edward Walker."

Mrs Walker was shocked as she looked at her husband and back to the rider.

"What do you want from my husband?"

When Tabitha Walker had indicated which one was Edward, Jessica smiled and made her way to the man.

"I got your letter."

"I was beginning to think it was folly, I thought you would think it was farce."

"I do this as a favour."

"I understand."

There was a slight pause as Jessica looked quickly at Edward, his overall appearance and his attire. The letter had warned her of what was to be expected but it was something completely out of a time warp in her eyes.

She made a noise in her throat and spoke. "Who is the Doctor here?"

"Err, I, I am ma'am."

"Could you take me to the injured?"

A small cry of protest came from a few as the idea of a stranger tending to one of their own was preposterous.

"Please everyone, Miss Summers is a doctor."

The elders looked at Edward is astonishment. Their tongues itching to talk with Edward quickly.

"Err it's this way Doctor Summers."

The rest of the village didn't catch the look of embarrassment and anger as Edward had referred to her as a 'doctor'. It was a least a couple more years to be a doctor and a lot more time in Jess' books, something she really couldn't be bothered with.

The letter Edward Walker had sent her had a detailed description of the young man's wounds and it in no point called for her to have a doctor's knowledge, just knowledge of the modern world of medicine. If being a nurse wasn't enough for these people then they were going to get a big shock.

"My God Edward are you out just to jeopardise our world? This happening to be the second time in little while that you've done this to our village."

"The boy has to be saved, I won't say it again."

Edward caught the look on Alice Hunt's face and targeted her.

"My God Alice you really don't think we should have left him to die from his wounds do you? Your own son?"

"I don't want to be involved in his." She spoke upset and distraught. Mrs Clack offering an arm around the mature beautiful woman.

* * *

"This is Lucius…."

"Who?"

"Lucius Hunt. The patient."

"No I mean the na- oh, err, it doesn't matter. You say he was stabbed?"

"Yes, by someone who has passed." Victor answered, lighting some more candles and lamps.

"How did he die?" Came the quick fire response from Jess.

"Err, well it's a long story."

"Well I gotta feeling I got a lot of time." Jessica replied as she sat on the edge of the crisp rough bed. Her face softened as she saw Lucius and hadn't realised it was a young man her own age, possibly heading to his thirties. His dark brooding features surrounded by a sickly pale face. His skin white as snow in summer, drentched in a mildfever.

"You say the punctures are a couple of weeks old?"

"The antibiotics just didn't help. I think his body was just unsusceptible to the drug, these people have never had to use such things."

"Well I'm not too sure that could be it Victor but I'll see what I can do. It may be a form of cleanliness."

"What?"

"Well for a start I look around this place that I've only been in for a few minutes and these really aren't suitable circumstances for the wounded in the 21st century.

"Shhh, please Miss!"

"What?" Jessica asked confused.

"They don't know it's that." He pointed back out the door and taking a good look to see if anyone was about. "We do not speak of the 'present'. I'll have to ask you to refrain form speaking anything of the sort while in the village."

"Oh, sorry." Jess replied neutrally a little ashamed as the letter had told her of the rules she was to concur.

"Err, Victor could you head to the horse and grab my bags, all of them, I think I have some hibiscrub and some wipes and I'll need you to retrieve your assistant for a couple of bowls of boiling water and could you return with your own supplies please.

Victor nodded quickly and practically ran out the room.

Jessica looked at the still form of the young man and put two fingers to his pulse, the re-growth of stubble on his neck, prominently making its way through his skin. Carefully lifting his arms from his sides, she slide the sheet very carefully down to his hips and looked at the messy bandages that still held dangerously large patches of blood, a flash of pain and worry infiltrating Jess' features.

* * *

"I'm telling you Walker you should have damn well bloody told us!"

Wax candles dripped limply as the meeting was still held in session.

"Please August! Don't curse." Mrs Clack hissed.

"Maybe I will, it looks like our world is falling apart so why not? Maybe I'll take back to my roots and drink half a bottle of gin with a slim line tonic and then a bottle of cheap wine hmm? Why don't we go to the local street corners and get our children some crack, or smack or whatever the bloody stuff is called these days hmm? No no, Shall we tell them that having sex is actually a pleasant thing or maybe the true ways to please each other when they shag their brains out?"

"August shut up! Enough!" Vivian Percy muttered in a shocked tone.

"Everyone, I am truly sorry for what I've done and for bringing the girl here…" Edward spoke.

A cry of mutters good and bad echoed the town hall.

"…But, I swear she is trust worthy, you must believe me!"

Edward looked to his wife who had faint tears in her eyes.

"Tabitha, please you must believe me."

"I- I don't know Edward I just don't know, this disrupts everything!"

"Yes, but only for a day or so. She will fix Lucius and we will hear no more. We all owe it to him, he deserves to be alive!"

"I've had it – we call a vote, shall she stay or go…..and how will she stay quiet hmm? Have you paid her off like the others Edward?" August asked angrily.

Everyone looked to Edward who in turn looked dishevelled.

"She's got medicines I've never heard off, or at least seen since '73."

Everyone turned to Victor who had scrambled back into the town hall for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I think he'll be ok!" He stopped to say as he ran back out the building, taking his assistant with him.

* * *

"Take it easy Lucius."

A hand came up to the pain on his arm, a tiny but dull ache settling in his arm before a complete numbness sparked.

"Good to know you're with us."

The heat of his face had changed to a lighter one now as his bandages had been stripped and the cool air had hit the make shift stitching; painful red gashes sown with thick black thread, traces of green and yellow festering in the wounds.

_This just won't do, the infection will spread._

"At least Victor has done a good job of your stomach, I'm not too sure if it's hit your lung but by the looks of it you're very tender by the area, you breathing is still very shallow." Jess brought her hand away from his nostrils, having felt the slight warm breath on her fingertips.

_Bed rest big time for you I'm afraid_.

Worry swept through her mind and she knew she had to ask Edward Walker. It was then that a sudden tap at the door came and a pale figure looked in, her eyes almost listening, darting fast to pick up sound.

"Yes?" Jess called.

"Lucius, is my Lucius alright?"

"'Your?'"

"Is he alright?" the tone came a little harsher.

"Listen Miss you're gonna have to leave this premises, you unsanitary."

"I'm what?"

Jess noticed the girl was indeed blind and touched her upper arms to stop her from coming further in.

"Don't touch me!" She barked deadly and Jess backed off.

"Peter, just stay outside a moment please. Miss Jessica, Edward would like to speak to you." Victor spoke rushing in passed Ivy.

"Good, good now could you tell this lady to get out please, it's bad for Lucius' health."

"What? What did you say?"

"I just mean…"

"Come on Ivy, Lucius needs to be alone for the moment."

"I don't want him alone!"

"Ivy my love, please go back to the house." Edwards' voice came.

"But father?"

"Please child."

Edward look to Victor and walked away with Ivy who dashed away.

Jess looked at the dark blonde man and caught his sad sigh as he took in the 21st century gadgets Jess had linked to Lucius.

"I've checked him over, given him some pain killers and cleaned him up. He's on a drip."

Edward looked up and the worry was melted from his face.

"But I'd like to take him to Pennsylvania state hospital; his wounds need to be stitched with a more 'modern' aspect. The thread is just asking for an infection."

"Jessica, please don't ask that of me, I all ready have my village up in arms about your arrival. I told them we can trust you and we can can't we?"

Jess caught what she thought was an almost crazy look from Mr Walker.

"The parks policy has a 100 discretion rule….and those who know of it, we stay quite, Kevin, Dave and myself."

"Good, good…." Edward sighed and took a seat on an old wooden rocking chair.

"If I could just bring my Jeep through and…."

"NO….err no Jessica, please, I can't afford him to go anyway. The village would disintegrate. All that we've achieved would be destroyed."

Jess wanted to argue but gave up. She knew she wouldn't be able to change the man's mind nor the villagers, who in her opinion were slightly spooking her out.

"Have it your way Mr Walker."

Jess stood up and stretched her back. She really had noticed the light dimming as her eyes had adjusted to the dim interior of the room she was in.

"I should get back-"

"Yes…"

"But, I'd like to do an over night progress report, if I may. Check his breathing, temperature, heart rate etc."

"My villagers will be furious that an 'outsider' stays in our village over night."

"Well, I…"

"But I want the boy to live."

Jess' worried look melted and she was thankful that Mr Walker had let her stay.

"It is late, though it would not seem proper if I did not introduce you to the village, but I think we need to take off your makeup and you need to change your attire a little more."

"Oh I thought..?"

"You tried." Edward gave her a crooked smile.

Jess smiled but rolled her eyes.

"What do I say?"

"Just what you need to… as little as you can. You're from a neighboring town that has more medicinal supplies. Say something like your Doctor Browns apprentice."

"Doctor Browns?"

"Please Jessica."

"Fine, lets meet the crew, but I best hide my things don't you think?" Jess replied pointing to her slightly modern leather bags.

* * *

_So there's a stranger in the village? How will they react when Lucius truly awakens? Or more importantly how will Lucius react to the village? What do you think then – is it going anywhere in your minds? It's set up to be a romance fic, any guesses who? Mmmmm? Let me know if you like it? hate it? It's up to you! Let the past meet the present!_

_And for the record I'm completely not in the medical profession and have only gone on my judgment, common sense and slight research for medical facts to create this story- by no way is what is in this fiction RELIABLE or completely correct medical information to be used etc!_

_Ciao!_


	2. A time to heal

**Past, present and future**

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything from the film 'The Village', nor own the creations of characters written by M. Night Shyamalan in association with Blinding Edge and Touch Stone pictures, except the character of Jessica Summers… so don't sue. Names have been given to other village characters that have not been divulged in order to give them a sense community in the story._

_Thoughts are in Italics,_

_Please read and review,_

_R for later chapters (scenes of a sexual nature and possible violence),_

_Apoligies for t__he non break up of scenes, the computer is being funny, grrrr..._

**Chapter two – A time to heal**

"Uhmm?"

"Shhh, shhh"

"Mmm…."

"It's ok Lucius, you'll feel really, really drowsy, don't panic.

Lucius Hunt tried to open his eyes but they felt too heavy to move. His senses alerted his mind to his predicament, his ears picking up sounds of footsteps and a female voice. The odd harsh smell he could breathe in and the darkness of light.

He was aware of just how stiff and cold he felt as his whole body shuddered under the commandment to move. It became painfully hard to move, a warning that some thing was wrong.

Jess who sat on the side of the bed placed her arms on his forearms and held them to stop him struggling.

"Ivy?" The dark man asked questioningly.

Jess recalled the name belonging to the blind girl.

"No, it's err, my name is Jessica, Jess."

"Huh?" The mumbles felt like nettles in his throat.

"Stay still Lucius…" Jess noticed the man wince as he tried to swallow. "…Would you like a little bit of water." She spoke kindly knowing that she ought to keep tabs on the intake.

Another mumble came and Jess took the breaker from the bedside table and lifted it to his lips, scooting closer to him to hold his head up.

_He'll talk better and hopefully will be calm._

The fluid ran down his neck completely missing his lips.

"Shit."

Lucius moaned in his throat and Jess frustrated, nipped to her bag and delved into it deeply. Taking a look to make sure all the shutters were indeed shut she pulled out what would be a foreign object to Lucius' eyes if he could really see it.

"Put your lips over this and suck carefully." She spoke resting it on his mouth.

_Geez it sounds like I'm talking to a child_.

She saw the relief pass over his face as his throat muscles moved and thirstily took down the water.

"I can't move you Lucius and you shouldn't try to move yourself so if you need anything you must let me know if I can help you by voice commandments, okay?" Jess said taking a small flannel and wiping up the visible water that lay on his neck and chin, finally and carefully dabbing the edge of his mouth.

Lucius' eyes starred straight back at her and for the first time she noticed under his heavy brow just how green they were. She actually blinked away feeling his gaze a little too strongly on her, removing her fingers that stayed in contact through the flannel on his skin.

"I can't… feel much, of my body, I?" Sorrow over came Lucius' voice.

"It's okay Lucius, you have a dru- err, medicine in you, it's blocking out the pain you had before."

"I feel so weak." His eyes closed and then fluttered open.

"You will be feeling that, yes." Jess smiled at him.

"Now I think I know how Ivy feels."

Jess frowned.

"You have a light; it's a bright light about your face, like the sun I have a colour too she says." He spoke slightly bemused to himself.

"It's just peroxide." Jess mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing."

Jess still had a firm grip on the beaker and watched as Lucius took more thirsty gulps. He coughed and winced trying to get his hand to cover his chest. Jess covered his fore arm before she found Lucius take her hand.

"Stay with me." He asked slightly in pain and worry.

"I'm not going anywhere, just rest now, I'm watching you."

"It's improper for her to be in there Edward."

Edward Walker sat in bed with his wife. The candles had been long snubbed before, but both Tabitha and Edward found sleep disappear from their agenda.

"I trust her. Beside, someone has to be watching him and now that he has medicine that we don't not know about or have forgotten about…"

"Oh for God sake, she's just given him some other kind of antibiotics hasn't she? We know about that kind of medicine."

"Tabitha, my love. Jess is of the modern world and knows more that we can remember….and please don't swear in my house."

"Jesus Edward, you really don't think this little charade of yours is going to last do you? That the village and all its purity will be sustained? You cursed us!"

"No, no I haven't I've simply saved an honest boys life, for our daughter, for the village."

"Have you thought how Alice is taking all this?"

Tabitha didn't catch the look that swamped Edwards face as she mentioned Alice.

"Alice confided in me that this was the sensible thing to do."

"Ah-ha but not the right thing to do."

"Tabitha…"

"No Edward. Talk to me in the morning."

Edward watched his wife get comfy a little too aggressively into her pillow. He took a deep breath and sighed, slouching down into the bed and shutting his eyes.

"Ivy you must sleep." Rose muttered amongst her children.

"She can't and if I'm honest neither would I if the one I loved were with another woman, an 'outsider'."

"She is a doctor, a professional."

"How do we know hmm? Honestly, this all is a bit weird and strange to me?"

"What do you think Ivy?" Rose asked.

"I don't know?" Came a meek mumble.

"Well of course Ivy isn't going to know anything." Kitty piped up. "She only said she talked to a gentleman stranger when she found the town. But a female doctor? I never knew a female could be a doctor?"

"Maybe they have different principles in the town, they must."

"Well whatever, the point is there's a woman in there with…"

"That's enough Kitty. Ivy doesn't need to hear this. Miss Jessica is slightly odd looking and improper but father says she professional and that's enough. Goodnight, all of you."

A slight knock came from the door and Jessica lifted her eyes from what she was reading.

"Hello Miss Jessica?"

"Oh hello Victor."

"I've come for a progress report."

Jessica stood up placed the book down and looked over to Lucius with a slight smile.

"He's improved dramatically. I didn't believe you when you said he has a strong sense to live, not from when I saw him yesterday. He's a new man."

"How can we thank you?" Victor smiled taking a good look at Lucius, crouching down to do his own visible checks."

"If you have a pen and paper, err ink or something I'll write down all you need to know to get him on the mend, it hopefully shouldn't be long, but his bandages really need to be sanitised a little better. I took a look at your stitching a couple of times while he slept and it's looking better, I think it was just a case of the infection."

"Really, thank you Miss Jessica."

"Please, Jess. Erm I've put him on a saline drip, I have a few bags of solution that I'll need you to change for him to keep him well, no food for a while and he has a catheter, okay? He shouldn't need anything else like that, the wounds I don't think were that deep, were they?"

"Err no, they weren't as bad as we thought they'd be."

"Apart from that all looks good."

"Can I get you something to eat and drink this morn? You must be tired?"

"Well I was thinking of heading back if you don't need me. I really don't think your village is too keen on me, I've had some strange looks." Jess bemused.

"Hmm indeed." Victor smiled. "I will have to just talk to the elders, you see, well? I don't know if Edward talked to you but we have, err, rules about going out into the forest, you understand."

"Mmm, yeah, err, he mentioned it. Well just let me know when it's okay to leave will you and if a hot drinks going or something I'll take that."

"No problem, I won't be long." Victor smiled.

Minutes passed and Jess opened a few shutters slightly to let the light and a little air in.

"Water, please?"

Jess turned to Lucius who had woken and headed to the beaker and the lime green plastic straw.

"Here you go." Jess spoke as she sat on the bed close to Lucius and held his head up right and held the beaker to him.

"Do you want cooler water?"

"No, this is fine thanks."

Jess put the beaker back down and Lucius took a good look at the woman before him.

'Odd' was the first word that popped into his mind before he spoke.

"Err, Miss Jessica?"

_They're all so polite?_

"Could you erm, get Doctor Victor, only I…"

_Huh?_

"What's the problem?"

"I just need to speak to him is all?" Lucius spoke completely bashful and not looking in her direction.

Jess saw the quick glance he took below his stomach and clicked on.

"Don't panic Lucius, it a medical device we use from my town, it err, it lets you go without worry you understand? Your village hadn't moved you since they didn't know what pain you were in and they just left you on wet sheets they didn't want to move you, not that you would have known. It was best I do that and clean everything up."

Jess looked at Lucius who still looked very confused and embarrassed.

"Listen, don't worry about it and don't get embarrassed about it either. I'm professional. It's something I've seen before you known.

"You have no ring on your finger. What right do you have to see…a man."

Jess sighed, looked at him and said nothing choosing to point to the drip his hand was attached to.

"You're on a drip and you need to keep it okay. No matter if it feels funny."

"What is it?"

"It's a mixture of salt, water and glucose, err sugar. It'll keep your energy up and keep you going."

"It's what?" Lucius asked still trying to fathom why she had done what she'd done to him, in a place no one had seen except him.

"Are there any pains in your stomach or lung?"

"No, not at the moment, I just feel uncomfortable, is all." He mentioned meekly.

"I'm sorry, but as long as your wounds aren't bothering you I'd say you'll be better in no time. You must just rest and relax; Victor will be around shortly I think."

"Your town really does have some strange customs."

Jess laughed in her throat. "You have no idea." She smiled.

"It is interesting, I guess." Lucius replied. "I'd like to visit the towns."

"You have ne-." Jess started to say and mentally smacked her forehead as she remembered what the letter had said. "Mm, well maybe one day aye?"

"Maybe…one day…" He smiled weakly.

"Oh Victor. Hi!" Jess spoke a little too enthusiastically when she saw the doctor.

"Erm, hi? There's coffee in Mr Walker's house, round the corner.

"Ace."

Victor frowned but then smiled at her choice of words as she walked out of the door and into the fresh air feeling once more completely out of place.

Faces greeted her with curiosity. Children swarmed her shouting a hundred questions in her direction.

"Now, now children, don't pester Miss Jessica."

Jess smiled at the kind faced woman who approached her smiling and led her away.

"Edward has told you, you say nothing to the children, hasn't he?"

"Erm?"

"And to not talk to any one in the village, it's just not right you understand?"

"Well?" Jess mumbled trying to get an answer in edgeways.

"It's just we don't want your kind around here."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean Miss Jessica."

Jess looked at the woman before her and her instinct was to really batter the older plumpish woman but she thoroughly believed that if she did that an out break of heart attacks would filter though the village at her violent plan.

"Is that me or 'me'? Now listen Lady-."

"That's Mrs Walker."

"Mrs Walker, between you and I, I'm doing this as a favour for Edward-."

"That's Mr Walker to you."

Jess pursed her lips in anger. "Whatever. The point is as much as it looks like I'm having fun here, I'm not and I want to go home to my boyfriend, my dog, my gas fire and electricity and finally my rum, okay?"

"I see times really haven't changed out there."

"You're probably right, they haven't changed and it really looks like things aren't going to change here, so I'm going to mosey my little ass out of here without a fuss okay?"

"Well, you certainly have defences my dear."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right run back to your little world deary, back to the darkness of the world."

"Darkness? Gee, that's rich coming from a place lit by Stone Age methods?"

Tabitha narrowed her eyes. "Don't like our community? Too bad 'missy' as the elders are the only ones who can let you go you know?"

Jess stepped a little closer to the woman who stared at her like shit.

"Firstly, are you threatening me? And secondly you're saying I can't go home thus a prisoner in this little freak show?"

Tabitha smiled a sister smile. "Welcome to the 'freak' show deary."

Jess watched as Tabitha walked off and was left pondering if this was all some cruel joke. When no one jumped out to surprise her she frowned and felt an invisible shiver pass her back. A quick look around the area and suddenly the tranquil village didn't look so friendly.

Minutes passed by with an aimless wander and Jess made her way up to the biggest building where she presumed she'd find someone. She suddenly felt a desperation to find Edward Walker.

"Miss? Are you lost?" A young man asked.

Jess turned to the brunette and smiled. "I'm looking for Edward Walker."

"He is teaching at the moment." The young man replied and stepped closer putting out his hand. "Jonathan."

"Jessica." She replied noting the man was mesmerized with her hair.

"Classes finish for him this evening; you probably won't get to see him until then."

"What time is it now?"

"Its mid morning, I'm on a shift to paint the trees, you're welcome to join me."

"Listen it's not personal but I don't think it's a good idea. Tabitha Walker's had a little chat with me."

"I hope you don't mind me speaking out of turn but your hair is really strange, fascinating."

Jess politely smiled with her lips closed. "I better not go." She declined.

"Oh, well Mrs Walker is slightly stern but she's no bother. If she says so then I better comply. Well, see you at dinner Miss Jessica. It was a pleasure to talk to you."

"Really, it's just Jess."

The young man stalked off in his mustard robe and Jess watched cringing at the choice of colour.

Minutes went by at a ridiculous rate but Jess found herself in contact with some of the elders women including Tabitha Walker. Keeping her mouth shut she sat with the elders who cross stitched, knitted and sowed; penalising Jessica for having no idea how to do anything.

"If it's alright with everyone I really should just-."

"We've told you Miss Jessica we'll talk later, now is not the time."

"But I really do have to-."

"Miss Jessica you come into our world and act like your high and mighty-." Tabitha spoke.

"But I'm not."

"But you don't rule the roost here I'm afraid." Tabitha finished.

"You must respect our rules Miss Jessica and comply with them." Alice Hunt spoke up for the first time to the girl.

"How is your son Alice?" Mrs Clack asked.

"Victor says he's deeply sleeping."

All the women looked at Jessica spitefully.

"But he looks better, at least until we know that the modern medicine works."

_Hello I'm right here! And it was my medicine that's made him look better thank you?_

"Excuse me ladies would it be a problem if I go and get some fresh air?" Jess asked politely.

"Breaks aren't for a while." Vivian Percy spoke.

A thousand curse words echoed around Jess' mind.

"Would it be possible to head over to Victor and check up on Lucius?"

"Why would you want to do that Miss Jessica?" Tabitha asked. "We do have a real doctor in the village."

"Well I?" Jess frowned.

"You wouldn't want to be interfering with anything more would you?" Vivian Percy asked suspiciously.

"Interfering, why? I just need to-."

"You just need to hold that modern tongue of yours, if you please." Tabitha spoke sternly.

"We have our doctor thank you." Mrs Clack spoke up.

Jess looked around at the bland faces around her and felt that old chill again.

"We welcome everyone to the feast and thank God for the glorious food on our plates. We also thank Victor and Jessica for helping heal our beloved Lucius. Victor has informed me he will be better in no time."

The evening meal went by relatively smoothly with Jessica finally having spoken to Edward for a short while and complying with rules about her made up story. She was to finally tell the eager and inquisitive listeners of the village more of what they wanted. Some good humoured jokes tangled themselves into her talking and most of the crowd were in rapturous laughter.

"How long is Miss Jessica staying for mama?" A small child asked his mother.

"Who knows baby? Who knows?" she replied stroking the large bulge she was carrying.

The meal finished and the merriment still carried on, so much so by sheer out numbers with the younger generations managing to force the elders to liven up a little and so some finer refreshments were brought to the table and many sat until dark.

Jess was thankful that the elders decided to cut her stories short by reminiscing about their own tales of their history much to the amusement of Jess.

Edward Walker had a relaxed smile on his handsome features which spread like wild fire through the village.

"Where is Miss Jessica staying tonight Papa?" Kitty asked questioningly to her father as everyone were disbursing.

"Well?"

Jess looked over to the man and wondered what he was about to say.

"It's just the girls and I thought it may be nice if she share slumber with us as we're staying with you tonight. We think she's just fine and would more than happily welcome her into the home."

"Well that's a lovely idea Kitty." Edward smiled to his daughter after a look of puzzlement.

Jess could see she wasn't going to be able to talk to Edward about leaving in the night and so she went along with the idea.

"If its okay with you first though, I'd very much like to collect my things from the infirmary, if that's ok with you Edward?"

"That's fine Jessica."

"I also am afraid to say, haven't packed appropriate night wear."

"That's not a problem Jessica, we'll have some in my house, goodness knows with all my girls."

"I'm going to bed." Ivy stated promptly and felt around for her walking stick.

"I'll get the beds ready and some hot milk." Rose added tailing Ivy.

"I won't be long." Jess spoke.

"Miss Jessica?"

Jess closed the slim wooden door and headed to the small lamp beside Lucius and smiled settling herself by his drip. She took his hand and checked for deeper signs of bruising, her fingers nimbly checking the area and then checking the drip solution.

"You're cold Lucius." She spoke turning to him.

"Victor forgot to close the windows." He replied finding his hand melting into her warm one only to have it pulled away.

Jess quickly strode to the windows and shut the shutters. She turned to the old pair of drawers and took out a woollen blanket, placing it over the lower half of Lucius. She took his sheet and pulled it down taking a look at the bandages.

"Has Victor changed them tonight?"

"No."

"Good, they need to stay put. He has this funny idea that your skin will heal if your bandages keep getting torn off your skin?"

Jess took her fingers to the edges of the bandage of his stomach and ever so lightly touched the skin.

"Does that hurt?"

"No."

"Numb?"

"Not as much as before."

"Hmm." Came a melodic noise from Jess' throat.

Lucius swallowed and watched her strangely delicate fingers. He was still trying to get comfortable with this woman touching him as she did. Every time her fingers met his bare skin he tensed. He had known it wrong but deep down inside he felt relaxed and comforted that her fingers touched his body. It was such a foreign thing that he'd not experienced with anyone, except perhaps with Victor through he'd been mainly unconscious. No, defiantly had some thing to with the woman before him. It felt…natural, his own mind wondering if this was in anyway like being in a marriage.

_Ivy…_

"Oh sorry… was that a tender part."

"Err, yeh."

"Drip's good for another couple of hours." Jess mentioned, eyeing again the liquid on the stand before pulling up the sheet and carefully placing the woollen blanket over Lucius' body. "Do you want me to stoke the fire for you?"

"It's okay. I think Victor is coming back before morning."

Jess turned away and headed to her bags.

"That was a large sigh?"

Jess turned back to Lucius who had a look of kindness and concern and laughed sheepishly.

"I, I think I just want to head back you know? I'm really not use to your village and your customs and it's probably I head home and see my family and stuff."

"Your customs that I've seen certainly do seem a lot different from ours."

Jess smiled and stoked the glowing embers.

"Thank you for saving my life."

Jess turned to Lucius.

"No need to say that, really."

"I don't think I can repay you."

"Hey. It's a job okay." Jess replied opening her bag and heading for a side pouch, taking out a little plastic containers. She flipped open the lid and took two little white bullets into her mouth.

"Medicine?"

"Oh ha no, just candy."

"Candy?"

"Oops." She spoke with the two sweets in her mouth eyeing the doors and windows carefully.

"What's candy?"

"I don't think I should really tell you…..arh… what the hell it won't hurt."

"You cursed?"

Jess sighed beginning to get tired of the façade she had to put on.

"Its candy from my town here….but don't tell anyone, okay?"

Jessica sat on the edge of the bed and placed the sugared sweet to his lips.

"It smells like garden mint leaves."

"It's created from the substance."

Lucius opened his mouth and Jess carefully placed the little sweet in his mouth, his tongue curled the sweet but not before it hit her fingers.

Lucius responded bashfully but suddenly melted into a wondering smile. Jess instantly smiled the stange awkwardness passing. Lucius crushed the tiny sweet with his teeth and opened his mouth to the strange tingling sensation of his tongue and on his breath.

"Feels fresh doesn't it? Comes in handy in the mornings." She laughed. Her laughter backfired on him and he found himself smiling even more at Jess, thankful that she was in the room. There came a silence between them and Lucius noticed Jess starring at his lips. He unknowingly wet them with his tongue.

"How'd you get this?"

Jess touched the scar under his nose to his top lip.

Lucius' face stayed blank still in awe of his experience but shocked that Jess hands were on him again. His lips tingled and the strangest sensation came over him, even more so than when he put his lips on Ivy's.

His child like demure of the candy made Jess smile a secret smile before she got up and stoked the fire again. She turned to him again and still saw him smiling, watching her.

"Geez Lucius what you gonna do when you get a girlfriend? She'll get a big head if you don't stop looking."

"I have female friends." He said in a coma like state.

"No, that's, never mind, listen, can you keep a secret?" Jess quickly mentioned quickly for some reason feeling a little anxious.

Lucius nodded.

"You can have these, if you keep them a secret."

"There are secrets in this town. Thank you by the way." He replied taking the plastic box from Jess and keeping it in his closed palm.

Jess didn't know if she should reply and wished suddenly she could stay in the room all night and yet bolt from it straight away.

_Well? What is Lucius feeling, more imortantly is Jess feeling it? Again, the medical knowledge isn't what I have, but I felt it added a sense of depth and all. Don't think it fits? Let me know._

_And now children R&R..._

_Ciao._


End file.
